<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Universe of You and Me by Cloudedspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341570">A Universe of You and Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedspace/pseuds/Cloudedspace'>Cloudedspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universes, Get together fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, married reddie, space turtle shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedspace/pseuds/Cloudedspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started like any other. Eddie had woken up first, left his room and took a ten minute shower. He had then gone downstairs and started making breakfast. Fifteen minutes into making breakfast Richie had finally woken up, left his own room, and gone to take a shower. </p><p>But things didn’t stay normal, because To Richie, Eddie isn’t Eddie. He’s a blond man with glasses claiming to be Eddie. And to Eddie, Richie isn’t Richie, instead replaced with a ginger haired man with a mustache. </p><p>Chaos ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Universe of You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started like any other. Eddie had woken up first, left his room and took a ten minute shower. He had then gone downstairs and started making breakfast. Fifteen minutes into making breakfast Richie had finally woken up, left his own room, and gone to take a shower. This was perfectly normal behavior for the two of them. It was a routine they had fallen into ever since Eddie had divorced Myra and moved in with the other man. The rest of their mornings usually had Richie exiting the shower, coming down five minutes later when breakfast had already been ready for ten, making himself some coffee (since he and Eddie disagreed on how coffee should be made), the two eating breakfast together, and then Richie answering emails while Eddie finished getting ready and left for work. Nothing ever really changed in their routine except for the amount of time it took Richie to get up and take a shower. Sometimes it was five minutes after Eddie started breakfast, sometimes thirty minutes. If it got to forty Eddie would come up the stairs and bang on the door telling him to, “get his lazy ass up and come get breakfast”. It was endearing in a way. Usually when he woke up late Eddie would he irritated and he would grumble about it over breakfast, the two would bicker, and give each other shit, and then their routine would finish normally. </p><p>This time it had taken Richie exactly thirty-five minutes and forty-three seconds to get up. When he walked out of his bedroom he could practically hear the irritation wafting off of Eddie downstairs in the kitchen. Richie didn’t mind, he knew the two would bicker about it and then it would be over. So he doesn’t call down to Eddie, just steps into the bathroom, and into the shower. </p><p>Five minutes into the shower and with suds running down the back of his neck Richie smells something burning. He shrugs it off as Eddie just not realizing he had left something on too long, but then the fire alarm goes off. The alarm blaring in his ears, echoing against the bathroom walls and only making the sound more intense. Richie, without much thought, which wasn’t new for the man, quickly jumps out of the shower, on his way to grab his towel he almost slips, rushing to get out of the bathroom and downstairs as fast as he can. </p><p>“Eds!” He calls down the stairs as he quickly runs down them and into the kitchen. </p><p>His first instinct is to run into the kitchen and turn off all of the burners on the stove. He coughs at the smoke that tries to enter his lungs and waves his hand in front of his face. It wasn’t like Eddie to leave the house with the burners on, yet he wasn’t anywhere to be seen, at least, that’s what Richie had initially thought, until he heard a groan coming from the other side of the island in between him and what is considered their “dining room”. </p><p>Slowly, Richie moves around the island, his eyes only seeming to widen when he sees where or rather who the groan came from. It wasn’t Eddie, Eddie wasn’t hurt and laying on the floor behind the counter,  it wasn’t even Eddie behind the counter. Instead, laying there, passed out on Richie’s and Eddie’s apartment floor, was a man only in his boxers. His hair was blond, he was skinny, and crooked on his face was a pair of round nerdy glasses. Not unlike Richie’s large square ones, which he currently didn’t have, making this whole situation so much worse for him.  </p><p>This brought many questions to Richie’s mind, who was this man, where was Eddie, and most importantly, (at least in Richie’s mind), why was the dude naked? </p><p>Richie hikes up the dark blue towel around his waist, gripping it tightly with one hand as he slowly kneels down next to the man. The towel bunches up at his thighs, but luckily enough for him, still completely covers Richie’s more sensitive parts. With his free hand, Richie reaches forwards and gently shakes the man. For some reason Richie felt some weird connection to this man. He didn’t think this guy was some weird crackhead that had somehow walked into his house, it felt like more than that. He felt like he somehow knew this man. Even though he was sure he never had seen him in his life. </p><p>This feeling only grows when he touches the other mans bare shoulder. He knew this man wasn’t some weirdo, he knew this man would have answers about where Eddie was. How or why he knew he wasn’t sure, but that didn’t stop him from slowly trying to wake this man up. </p><p>“Hey... hey man you okay? Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?” </p><p>Slowly the man stirs, another groan leaves his pink lips and slowly deep and dark eyes open behind those round glasses and look up at Richie. It takes a moment for the mans eyes to focus and when they do he squeaks loudly and quickly moves away from Richie. It was no surprise the man was scared. He was in a strange place, with only his boxers, and a large, scary man who was wearing only a towel was hovering over him. </p><p>“W-where am I? Where is Richie??”</p><p>Richie raises an eyebrow at this, that only made it more confusing. After all he was Richie, this random man in his house was asking where he was, and despite that still didn’t recognize him. “Who the hell are you??”</p><p>“M-my name is Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier...” </p><p>Things were about to get a lot more complicated. </p><p>...</p><p>Eddie had just wanted to have a normal morning with his best friend Richie Tozier. He had gone through his normal morning routine for the most part, normally he would go and shower but for some reason this time he decided it could wait until after breakfast, so instead he walked out of his room and headed downstairs to start breakfast. He had been almost done, still waiting for Richie to come downstairs, standing near the stove in his silky burgundy pajamas, when his head began to fog over. He felt like he had low blood sugar. His hands shook, he was seeing double, and before he knew it he had collapsed onto the floor of his and Richie’s kitchen. </p><p>After what seemed like no more than five or six seconds his vision clears, but he isn’t looking up at the same ceiling that he had just been under. Instead he was under a higher ceiling, in a much bigger kitchen than the one inside Richie’s and his apartment. Everything looked a lot older but a lot more expensive than the stuff him and Richie collectively owned. He could hear the soft sound of a radio playing somewhere in the kitchen and with some effort he pushes himself to his feet. </p><p>His head was aching and he felt like something was horribly wrong. Still he looked around, quickly finding the old radio that was playing a song that had been popular when he was only five or so. He remembered his mother humming along to this song while he sat and played on the floor in their living room. That felt like a life time ago... was that where he was now?”</p><p>“Eds!” An unfamiliar voice calls. It wasn’t his mothers, no this was male, a deep voice that sounded tired. Maybe it was Richie? But Richie didn’t sound like this. Unless he was sick. Which just made Eddie worried, was Richie sick? God that would be horrible, but he would take care of the big stupid oaf if he had to. </p><p>“Richie?” He calls back and the foot steps get closer. “Richie are you sick? You don’t sound so go-“</p><p>Eddie’s voice quickly sputters out as a man, who is certainly not Richie, walks into the room, butt naked. He can feel his jaw drop, his body aching with uncertainty and fear, and despite that Eddie can’t stop himself from looking down at the strangers goods but he can’t help himself. The man had short ginger hair, a mustache to match, and, as much as Eddie really didn’t want to admit it, let along think about it, was rather well-endowed. Which only lead Eddie to his next thought. He was in a strangers house, in his pajamas, with the stranger in front of him butt ass naked. Eddie did the only logical thing he could do, he picked up the closest thing and threw it at the man with a scream of fear. </p><p>Unfortunately for both of the men the closest thing to Eddie was a hot frying pan. He grabs it wrong, burning his fingers slightly but he doesn’t feel the pain, adrenaline pumping through him as he throws the pan as hard as he can at the strange man, who at the last second dodges they pan, his eyes just as wide as Eddie’s. </p><p>“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Eddie screams as he throws another thing, this one less dangerous, a salt shaker, it smashes into a thousand pieces next to the mans head, who still looks just as surprised as Eddie. </p><p>“What the hell?? Watch it! Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!” The stranger calls, moving over the glass carefully as he moves in an almost threatening way towards Eddie. </p><p>“Don’t you DARE come near me! Get the fuck away!” Eddie picks up an apple that had been placed neatly in a fruit bowl, this hits the mans shoulder, but doesn’t stop him coming towards Eddie. In all reality Eddie probably wouldn’t be as threatened by this man if it wasn’t for the fact that he was on full display to Eddie, and had no shame in that. </p><p>“Listen sir you need to get the hell out of my house and tell me where Eddie is.” </p><p>Eddie stops in his tracks, standing there looking shocked for just a moment. He had thought the man knew that he was Eddie, but this man was looking for a completely different Eddie. The strange man takes advantage of this, stepping closer and grabbing at Eddie’s arm in a death grip, making the already skittish, brown-haired man jump back. Only to be pulled forwards again. The man was a few inches taller than him, but he wasn’t much larger than him when it came to actual body mass. It wasn’t like Richie, who was taller, and just all around larger than him all around. In all reality Eddie could kick this guys ass. After all he had preformed what he would consider to be a perfect Olympic javelin throw into the mouth of a killer clown from outer space. </p><p>Despite that he could feel his breathing growing wheezy, shallow, panicked. What could be considered an asthma attack but what most likely was actually a panic attacks, starts to creep through his body. He looked down at where the mans hand is grabbing at his arm and he can see black shadows creeping at the corners of his vision as he starts to fully panic. Hyperventilating and struggling to get away. </p><p>“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” He screams, grabbing at something, anything. His hand was slippery with sweat and the man was looking at him with wide confused eyes. Apparently Eddie’s hyperventilating was worrying to the man. That worry didn’t last long, mostly due to Eddie grabbing a plate off the table, one that had obviously been set out for this mans breakfast, and slamming it against the mans head, it shatters and glass goes into his hand and into the mans head. The stranger lets out a cry of pain and steps back, letting go of Eddie’s arm, allowing the shorter man to run out of the kitchen and into the next room. </p><p>The next room looks like a normal sitting room, but it’s decorated in much older decor than any house he had been in recently. It reminded him of his home when he was young, back in Derry. The tv was an old box one. A VHS player on top with a few tapes next to it, an old floral printed couch with a obnoxiously colored armchair next to it, and covering the walls was pictures that weren’t familiar to Eddie in any way shape or form, yet somehow felt familiar. </p><p>Forgetting what he was doing for a moment. Eddie walks over to a portrait of six adults surrounding a man who was in a hospital bed, one female and six men. It was so familiar but at the same time... Eddie turns the pictures around, seeing a caption on the back of it saying ‘The Losers club 1985.’ Eddie drops the picture, it falls to the ground but doesn’t shatter. There was enough broken glass in this house as is. However the hyperventilating starts again, and Eddie grabs at his silk button up pajama shirt with one hand, the other searching for something, the thing he found most comforting in situations like this. </p><p>“I need... I need my FUCKING INHALER!” </p><p>“Your... inhaler?” </p><p>Eddie quickly turns around, seeing the man again, still as naked as ever, standing in the doorway. </p><p>“You called my name when I came down. How did you know it?” He asks, taking a step closer. Making Eddie take a step back. </p><p>“I could ask you the same question dickweed! Also could you put some fucking clothes on before you try to have a serious conversation?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! No one needs to see your dick flopping around while you try to kill me!” </p><p>“Kill you? What the hell? I’m just trying to get a stranger out of my house. Now who are you?” </p><p>“You fucking first! You’re the one that fucking kidnapped me!” Eddie takes another step back. His hand reaching for another thing to throws only his hand just finds another picture frame. He picks it up and looks at it. It’s a picture of the man in front of him, along with another shorter man with wavy blond hair and round glasses. The shorter blond man was also missing an arm. They looked happy together, both wearing suits. </p><p>“First of all, is fuck the only curse word you know or something? Second of all, my name is Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier, now who are you?”</p><p>Eddie’s hands begin to shake, his hand clamped around the picture frame, knuckles white with how tense he was. Slowly he turns the picture over, sure enough there’s writing on the back of this one too. </p><p>‘Richie and Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier’s Wedding Day 1987’</p><p>Eddie could feel his head start spinning, and before he knew it he was on the ground.</p><p>...</p><p>Richie wasn’t sure what to think of everything he saw before him. The man was obviously frightened, and rightfully so, he was in a strange place, only in his boxers, with a man in just a towel in front of him. Richie’s cheeks glow red with embarrassment at the realization, it only deepens more when he realizes what the man says. “Wait wait wait!” He says quickly, looking at the man confused. At least as well as he could without his glasses and suds dripping down his face. “Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier??” He emphasizes the Tozier part, it was already hard enough to believe this man was somehow Eddie Kaspbrak, but the added Tozier at the end made it almost harder to believe. </p><p>“Y-yeah... w-where am I... who are you?” The timid man looks up through his rounded glasses, his eyes looked a little misty but maybe that was just Richie’s shitty vision. </p><p>Richie chuckles and smiles awkwardly down at the other man. “Well if you’re telling the truth about who you are... which for some reason I believe, I don’t think you could lie even if you tried, this is going to be kind of shocking.” He hesitates, seeing the mans... Eddie’s? Eyes shift, widening slightly at the statement. “I’m Richie Tozier and you’re in my apartment.” </p><p>Soft dark eyes widen even more, if that was possible, and his jaw drops. “B-but... you’re not my Richie...” he says softly. </p><p>“And you’re not my Eddie...” Richie slowly stands back up. Extending a hand to the man on the floor. It’s obvious that this man who claims to be Eddie was hesitant to take his hand, however after Richie flashes one of his signature smiles the mans attitude changes. It’s as if he sees something in Richie that wasn’t there before, and quickly he takes the mans hand. A soft smile on his face.</p><p>Richie helps him to his feet and sighs. “Now... I think you and I have a lot to talk about... but... not like this.” He looks between them and laughs nervously. “Give me five minutes okay?”</p><p>Richie makes quick work of this very awkward situation. He quickly heads back upstairs, washing off the rest of the suds before walking back to his room and quickly throwing on some clothes. Walking back out of his room he walks up to Eddie’s closed door. He hesitates for a moment, he didn’t want to invade Eddie’s privacy but this man downstairs, who claimed to be Eddie, was only in his boxers and Richie’s clothes would not fit the man downstairs. </p><p>Pushing past his awkwardness he opens the door and steps into the other mans room. It’s extremely clean, nothing out-of-place, the bed is freshly made. There’s a few things around the room to decorate it but not much. The most prominent things are pictures and little metals from track which Eddie has secretly done in high school. He had run a few marathons in college as well and had metals from that, but he had stopped once he married Myra. He had however, started training for a casual one that was happening later this month, he had somehow convinced Richie to come on a few runs with him, it was a nice experience despite how out of shape Richie was. He remembered running through the crisp fall air with Eddie. They ran down a trail with leafs falling around them and smiles on their faces.</p><p>Richie pulls his attention back into the present, he steps farther into the room before going to the other mans closet. Opening it he sees shirts hung up neatly and a few pairs of more casual pants on the shelves. He grabs a random red polo shirt and a pair of jeans from the shelf before exiting the room as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to intrude anymore than he already had. </p><p>The large man walks back down the stairs to where the other sat in his boxers. He hands him the red polo and jeans. Giving a small cautious smile. The Eddie but not his smiles back and slips on the clothes. They fit about the same but this man doesn’t look like he would wear anything like this. This man seemed more like a bow tie or sweater vest man in Richie’s opinion. </p><p>“Can I ask where I am?” Eddie asks softly. He plays with the hem of the shirt and looks around the apartment confused. His eyes suddenly widen and he quickly turns towards Richie. “I-I mean. Like what city were in. Y-you already told me we were in your apartment.” </p><p>Slowly Richie smiles, he sits down next to Eddie, ready to explain anything the man wanted to know. “Oh, well we are in Beverly Hills, California my friend. You have that city in your universe right?”</p><p>Eddie chuckles and timidly nods his head. “Yeah, it’s where my Richie lived until we moved in together into our house.” </p><p>“God I forgot you mentioned your last name was Kaspbrak-Tozier huh? So you and me, the other me, got married huh?” </p><p>“Yeah, we love each other a lot, we have since we were kids, but we didn’t really say anything until we came back to Derry to fight...” suddenly he stops and turns back towards Richie, as if trying to figure out if he would know about Pennywise and everything else that went along with Derry. </p><p>“I know about Pennywise if that’s what you’re wondering.” </p><p>“Okay, okay I see. Well after during the final battle with IT I got my arm ripped off, I was bleeding out and Richie was crying over me and he said he loved me again and again. They ended up getting me out of there just in time to save me, and when I woke up I basically told him I felt the same and asked him to marry me.” </p><p>Richie’s eyes widen under his glasses at this. “Wait you seriously asked him to marry you straight out of a coma and he said yes?!” </p><p>“Essentially yeah!” The smaller man smiles and lets out a small laugh. </p><p>He was so different from his Eddie. He was shy and smiled a lot more. But he was also so, so scared. His Eddie was scared too but he was also the bravest man he knew and he could see it in this Eddie two. They were fundamentally different but also at their core, the same. </p><p>“Wish it was that easy for me.” He mumbles mostly to himself. </p><p>Eddie wants to say something more, to tell Richie that it could be that easy. But right as he’s about to Richie’s phone rings. The others eyes widen and suddenly he’s shooting to his feet. Looking down at his ringing phone. </p><p>“Oh fuck! I forgot that today was the day!”</p><p>“What day is it?” Eddie asks as he adjusts his large glasses nervously. </p><p>“Eddie and I were supposed to fly out to Ben's beach house today to meet the other losers... I’m going to have to come up with an excuse to not go... unless...”</p><p>“Unless what?” </p><p>“Unless this is a perfect opportunity! Mike knows a lot about supernatural shit like this I bet he could figure out to get you home!” Richie turns back towards Eddie and smiles, answering his phone. He spends a few moments talking about how he misses whoever is on the other line and how him and Eddie will be on a plane later tonight before hanging up. </p><p>“Let’s pack you a bag Eds, it’s time to get us both some help!”</p><p>...</p><p>“Hello? Hey, can you hear me?” Eddie feels someone patting his cheek, below him is something plush and warm and the person talking to him doesn’t sound familiar but it’s still somehow comforting all the same. </p><p>He slowly opens his eyes, looking around to see a very nice bedroom. The room is decorated with posters of bands from the 60s and 70s, along with several pictures of people who Eddie didn’t recognize. He looked down, seeing he was on a king sized bed. This makes Eddie freak out a little, he quickly sits up, slamming heads with the person that was hovering over him. Both of them let out groans and grip their heads, Eddie rubbing at his forehead as he finally turns to look at the man in front of him. </p><p>“You again!” He hisses out. Looking at the ginger haired man rubbing at his forehead. He was now clothed, he was wearing a band t-shirt from one of the bands that were displayed as posters on the walls. Along with a fancy and rather expensive looking jacket that had a pit of yellow lens sunglasses that stuck out of the pocket on the fancy jacket. </p><p>“Yeah me again! This is my house!” The man groans out as he pulls his hand away from his head. “Now I told you who I was, you need to tell me who you are.” </p><p>Eddie groans and tries to think back to what happened before he got knocked out. Suddenly he remembers the man rushing at him while naked and he wishes he could forget that. However then he remembers something else. The man in front of him had said his name was Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier. </p><p>“I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.” He flares up at the man. As if daring to tell him that he was wrong. </p><p>It doesn’t seem the man wants to. He had inferred who Eddie was after the talk of an inhaler, the almost feral personality, and the way he had reacted to the picture. Seeing an alternate version of his husband wasn’t the craziest thing he had seen. After all he had watched a giant spider rip off said husbands arm. </p><p>“Just Kaspbrak?” He says after several moments. “You guys didn’t hyphenate?” </p><p>Eddie sputters and looks up at the other with wide eyes, looking at him like he was insane. “I’m not married to my Richie.”</p><p>“Oh so neither of you have proposed yet? I suppose not every couple goes straight to getting married instead of dating. It was a special case with us.” </p><p>“Richie and I aren’t a couple.” </p><p>“Wait... what...?” To Richie this was the weirdest thing of all. Not that an alternate version of his husband was in his bed. But that the alternate version wasn’t married or even dating his version of Richie. “Oh god please don’t tell me in your universe Richie’s actually straight? Wait... are you straight?” </p><p>“No! I mean! I don’t know! I have no idea if Richie is straight or not and I...” </p><p>“Oh. I see.” The Richie smirks and stands up. Going over to the vanity that was in the room to fix his hair and his mustache. God that damn thing made Eddie want to punch him in the face. “You two are still in the denial phase. I remember being in that phase. I probably would have been there forever if it wasn’t for my Eddie. I loved him so god damn much but I never had the courage to say anything. I was convinced I would die waiting for Eddie to say something, and then he did. He came out of a coma asking me to marry him and I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>Richie turns towards Eddie who is now standing, even this Richie who was so much skinner than his own was still taller than him. Another reason to hit him in the face. “Maybe you two just need one of you to end up in a coma to come to your senses!” </p><p>Eddie glares at him and scrunched up his nose which makes Richie laugh loudly. “You really are Eddie! I would recognize that pout anywhere!” </p><p>“So now that we believe each other, what do we do about this. We need to get your husband here and me back home.” Eddie says quickly. Crossing his arm and glaring at the other man again. </p><p>“Well my assumption would be that it’s one of those things you just have to wait out. I can have Mike do some research into it, but considering he’s sight seeing in Florida right now it might be a bit before he can do some research.” </p><p>“Like how long?”</p><p>“Maybe a few hours? I’ll give him a call.” Richie heads downstairs, Eddie following close behind mostly because he didn’t know what else to do. He watches as Richie grabs a cord phone off the wall and starts dialing it. </p><p>Suddenly he remembers calling Richie on a very similar phone. Staying up late sitting on his kitchen floor with the phone in his hand. He talked to Richie for hours. Giggling about stupid shit just because he loved being able to hear Eddie’s voice. It was one of the few rebellious things he had done at that age. Staying up late to talk to his best friend because his mom and told him Richie wasn’t allowed to sleep over. </p><p>Now he was watching Richie but not his own Richie call up a Mike that wasn’t his Mike. Talking about a Derry that wasn’t his because of the possibility that a universe that wasn’t his decided to drag him away from his own. It was an odd feeling. But looking around. Seeing the pictures of this universes Eddie and Richie in love and holding each other and kissing. It gave him hope. If he and Richie, even if it wasn’t really them, could be openly together in the late 80s in this universe. Than what was stopping them from doing it now in the 21st century?</p><p>Slowly Richie hangs up the phone and turns towards Eddie, leaning back against the wall. “So Mike says he has all of his notes in a suitcase back at his hotel, don’t ask me why he decided to bring all of them with him but he did. He said it’ll probably take a while to go through them so we might as well go get breakfast.” </p><p>Eddie frowns at this, he looks down at his pajamas and then back at Richie. “I can’t go out like this.” </p><p>The other man smirks. “I think we can fix that.” </p><p>...</p><p>Being on an airplane with this Eddie was the same as it would have been with his own. Constant worrying about the germs that can spread, and even giving a look of distaste when someone coughed on the other side of the airplane. This wasn’t his Eddie but it might as well be. The two had a bit of different taste in outfits and ways of approaching things and this Eddie’s vision was shit like his but all in all it was basically the same Eddie. Both Eddie’s had a fiery almost gremlin like personality to them, one of the two just let that personality be on surface level, while the other kept it below the surface for the most part. </p><p>When the two had touched down Eddie had immediately left to go wash his hands while Richie went to grab the two of them coffee. He was currently sipping on his when Eddie comes back out to take his own. He takes a sip and his eyes widen because it’s exactly what he liked. Another similarity between the two. </p><p>They drive was relatively quiet, a nice gentle silence between two sleepy people. Half way through the drive Eddie had gently taken Richie’s hand, explaining that it was “what he did when his Richie drove”. Richie accepted this, holding Eddie’s hand for the rest of the drive. </p><p>They pull up to the beach house. Several other were cars parked along the front of the house, showing that the other losers were already there. Richie steps out of the car and slowly turns towards Eddie, he gripped the car door with pale fingers, trying to think of the best way to handle this. “Stay here for a second okay? I’ll talk to them first and then come get you okay?” </p><p>“Alright...” </p><p>Richie nods and shuts the door of his rental car, shoving his heads into his pockets and bowing his head as he walks into the apartment. Eddie watches his movements carefully. The two Richie’s were similar as well. Both acted confident and like they had the biggest ego in the world, but really they were over compensating, because they felt if for a moment they weren’t funny or the center of attention then no one would ever pay attention to them again. He would have to have a talk with this Richie like he had his own. </p><p>Richie hesitates at the door of the beach house, reaching for the doorknob and then stopping. His hands were practically shaking and his breathing was uneven. He takes a deep breath and grabs the knob, opening it to where all the losers were sitting around talking to each other. Beverly and Ben were cuddling on the couch. Patty was sitting in a chair and Stan was on the floor laying back against his knees, and Mike and Bill were discussing Bill’s new book, Mike seeming very interested in it. However once Richie walks in all the losers turn towards him and smile. </p><p>“Richie!” Bill says as he stands up and walks over to the other man. He wraps his smaller arm around the tall man and escorts him towards the rest of the Losers Club. “Where’s Eddie?”</p><p>Richie stands there, all the losers sitting there, welcoming him in and saying they missed him, and of course all of them asking where Eddie was. He feels nauseous. Like at any moment he could throw up on Ben's very expensive looking rug. The thought only making him more nauseous. </p><p>“You see... there’s a problem with Eddie...”</p><p>...</p><p>“Why the fuck are we at the beach?” </p><p>Eddie walked down the boardwalk with the other Richie at his side. Along the boardwalk was several stands selling different sweet and savory treats. People on roller blades and others running to the beach. It was every Darry kids dream to make it to California. He remembers seeing pictures like this in magazines at the Freese’s department store, Richie talked about moving out here and being a comedian or a movie star. He was technically both now and the thought makes Eddie smile a little. </p><p>“I wanted to show you a good day well we wait for Mike to figure out how to fix this.” </p><p>Eddie looks up to the other Richie who’s walking at his side, a large smile on his face, framed by that horrible mustache. </p><p>“And why would I want to have a good day with you?” He raises an eyebrow and glares with his big brown eyes. </p><p>“Because I know that you love me, or rather that you love your Richie, and if you can’t spend time with him you could at least spend time as the better version of him~” </p><p>“God you’re just as annoying as him...” </p><p>Richie doesn’t seem to mind this, if anything he enjoys it, smiling brightly as he quickly walks past Eddie and towards one of the many stands along the boardwalk. Starting to order both of them some ice creams. It reminded Eddie of the summers he would spend with his Richie, both of them eating ice cream on the benches in the park and talking about eventually leaving the hell hole that was Derry.</p><p>The other Richie quickly walks back to him, handing him a rocky road ice cream cone, a cookies and cream in his own hand. Some things didn’t change even across universes it seems. </p><p>“Thanks...” Eddie says quietly, beginning to eat the ice cream as him and Richie start walking again. </p><p>“Of course, is that your favorite?” </p><p>“Yeah it is. I’m assuming it’s your Eddie’s favorite too?”</p><p>“Yeah it has been since we were kids.” Richie looks out towards the ocean, smiling as he sees couples playing together in the water, suddenly missing his husband very much despite the other Eddie being right next to him. “Why aren’t you two together?” </p><p>Eddie stops in his tracks, raising an eyebrow as Richie stops as well and turns around to face him. He looks sad almost, as if the thought of this Eddie and another Richie weren’t together upset him. The thought made Eddie’s chest tense, it’s not like he didn’t want the life that their counterparts had, but he didn’t even know that his Richie was gay. After all an infinite number of possibilities and universes could have led Richie down a different path than this one had gone down. </p><p>“I’ve never told him how I feel about him.” Eddie looks down at his ice cream and frowns, why hadn’t he told Richie? Would he ever get the chance now? Would he ever get home? “I don’t know if he loves me back but I’ve just been too much of a coward to tell him..” </p><p>“I’m sure he’s the same way.” Eddie looks back up at the other Richie, who’s now smiling gently at him. “Like I told you before if it wasn’t for my Eddie I probably would have stayed silent about my feelings forever.” He places a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. </p><p>“Maybe you need to just take a chance...” </p><p>Eddie smiles at this and nods, making a promise to himself that if he got home he would talk to Richie. “Yeah... I think you’re right.”</p><p>...</p><p>To say the losers were shocked was an understatement. All of them looked up at this very blond, very quiet Eddie with wide eyes and slack jaws. He readjusts his glasses and lifts his hand in a hello to the others. “H-hi. I’m Eddie Kaspbrak-to-“ </p><p>“They uh, know who you are. I already did the explaining.” Richie says quickly, cutting him off before he revealed anything. </p><p>“So you’re Eddie from a different universe?” Mike asks as he stands up, circling the man curiously. </p><p>“Y-yeah. Richie and I were talking and a lot of our lives seem very similar. My mother is essentially the same but I didn’t move out and marry anyone like your Eddie, so it’s just subtle differences.” He explains quickly, watching Mike with cautious eyes. </p><p>“Richie said you lost your arm to Pennywise, is that true?” Bill asks curiously. </p><p>Eddie nods, moving to grab at the red hoodie sleeve that was tied in a knot where his arm would be. “Yeah, Pennywise got my arm in the fight. I was in a coma for awhile after that. Richie says that your Eddie got impaled right?” </p><p>The others nod and Eddie smiles softly. “Subtle differences. I mean my Richie is ginger and has a mustache... so maybe everything isn’t that subtle.”</p><p>Beverly snorts at this and her eyes widen, a large grin on her face. “Oh my god! Why can I picture that perfectly!”</p><p>“It somehow makes sense for Richie.” Stan chimes in with a laugh of his own. </p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah, me ginger and having a mustache is somehow really stylish, but that’s not the focus here! The focus here is Eddie and getting him home.” Richie cuts in, putting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, who surprisingly considering how timid he looks, doesn’t even flinch. Just sort of leans into the touch. </p><p>It was a familiar touch for eddie, after all even if they looked different, this was still Richie. Despite all the differences this world had to his some things stayed the same, such as Richie having a warm loving feeling that always seemed to draw Eddie in. It was obvious how much this Richie loved his Eddie, the same love that him and his Richie had for each other. He could only hope that they worked things out once things got back to normal. </p><p>“I’m sure I could do some research on this. But it’ll take me a bit. I’m not exactly sure what I’m looking for.” Mike chimes in. </p><p>Richie turns towards Mike and nods, “yeah understandable, anything you can do to help. I’m sure Eddie’s eager to get back to his universe.” </p><p>Eddie nods at this, he really was, he wanted to get home to Richie, but also to his own friends and simply enough, his own bed. </p><p>“Richie can I talk to you?” Eddie asks quickly. Turning towards the taller man, looking up at him through those large glasses with wide eyes, and even if they aren’t the same large brown eyes he’s used to looking at, they still somehow affect him all the same. </p><p>“Yeah that’s fine, you got this Mike?” </p><p>Mike gives him a thumbs up, already pulling a laptop out of a black backpack. It looked like the rest of the losers were also getting ready to do some research, determined to get both Eddie’s home. </p><p>Richie walks out of the room and into a separate bedroom that was supposed to be his at this meetup. When Eddie walks in he closes the door, the blonde man walks past Richie and sits on the bed, looking up at him expectantly. Richie blushes but of course walks over to Eddie and sits down next to him. A small distance away. Eddie doesn’t seem to care much for this, because after a few moments he scoots closer to Richie until their thighs are touching. He gently grabs Richie’s hand. It was so much bigger than Eddie’s, basically dwarfing it in size, and the back of it covered in a tasteful amount of hair. This Richie was a lot bigger and frankly hairier than his own Richie. </p><p>When he grabs Richie’s hand he tenses up slightly, as if the touch burns slightly. Eddie sighs and tightens his hold. “I recognize the state you’re in. You want to hold my hand.. or rather your Eddie’s hand, but you’re too scared to.” </p><p>“W-what??” </p><p>“You mentioned when we were back at your apartment that you ‘wish it was that easy’ for you and and your Eddie to get together. Why do you think it’s so difficult?”</p><p>Richie’s eyes seem to widen under his glasses, he looks so confused by the question, his nose scrunched you as he tries to think of some sort of answers. This situation had given him so much to think about, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still unsure about his situation with Eddie. </p><p>“I don’t... I mean everything is so uncertain in my world versus yours. I mean... I know I’m... you know... that I’m...” He looks down, worrying at his bottom lip.</p><p>“Gay?” Eddie fills in, his own Richie has been nervous to say the word out loud for a long time, even after the two were together. The word had so many negative connotations in their childhood that Richie was so scared to say it, to prove bullies right. But the only thing that the word proved was that he loved someone. So it shouldn’t ever be seen as bad. </p><p>“Yeah that... I know what I am but for all I know my Eddie could be straight or be in love with someone else or just not be interested in me.” </p><p>“Richie...” Eddie gently squeezes the others hand, making Richie look up from where he was glaring at his thighs to instead look up at Eddie. He looked so worried and confused, he honestly didn’t know what to do in this whole situation. </p><p>With this in mind Eddie slips his hand out of Richie’s and places it on Richie’s stubbly cheek, smiling softly at him as he leans in and kisses Richie’s cheek. It’s so soft and sends a shiver down Richie’s back, his cheeks becoming a deep red. </p><p>“I can’t imagine a world where any version of me doesn’t love you. Which I’m sure you’re the same way. Could you possibly imagine a world like that? Where either of us were straight and don’t end up falling in love? Even if we don’t meet as kids, even if there’s no clown. I feel like we could find each other in any universe, no matter the circumstances, no matter our age...” </p><p>He rubs his thumb along Richie’s cheek. Smiling lovingly at the other man, watching as Richie’s conflicted look slowly fades away. </p><p>“Maybe you’re right...” </p><p>“I am right. Just give it a chance okay? You two deserve to be happy.” </p><p>Richie slowly smiles and nods. “Yeah... Yeah you’re right!” </p><p>Eddie smiles, happy to see Richie ready to take a chance with the man he loves. However the smile soon falls. He places his single hand to his chest, feeling a tug that felt unnatural, almost mythical. He coughs, clenching his eyes shut and curling into himself. </p><p>Richie turns towards him and frowns, his eyes widening. “Eddie??” </p><p>The man doubles forwards off the bed and clenches tighter at his chest, looking up at Richie terrified. The large man quickly falls to his knees, pulling Eddie into his arms. “Eddie! Eddie what’s wrong?! GUYS! HELP!” He calls out loudly. His hands trembling as he puts a hand over Eddie’s chest, where Eddie himself was grabbing at. </p><p>He hears footsteps and soon the doors opening loudly, the rest of the so called Losers Club running in. </p><p>“What happened??” Mike falls out, looking to the other Eddie worriedly. </p><p>“I don’t know we were just talking and then this happened!” </p><p>“R-Richie...!” Eddie coughs out, lifting his hand off his chest and then instead putting it on Richie’s. “It’s okay.. this is good...” </p><p>The hand falls away from Richie’s cheek, and a flash of blinding light fills the room. </p><p>... </p><p>“Yeah... I think your right!” Eddie said confidently in response to this other Richie telling him to just take a chance with his own Richie. </p><p>He looked up at the ginger haired man with a smile, the two walking a few steps down the boardwalk before suddenly Eddie stops. His chest tightens and he places a hand over it. “W-what the hell??” </p><p>“You okay there Eds?” Richie asks as he turns towards the brunette with a concerned look in his eyes. “Hey what’s wrong?” </p><p>“M-my chest... it feels like... feels like I’m being torn apart..” Eddie chokes out. His legs trembling. Richie takes notice of this and quickly catches Eddie as his legs buckle. </p><p>“Whoa there!” Richie says quickly. Wrapping his arms around Eddie and quickly helping him away from the boardwalk and back towards his car, which wasn’t too far off. “Hang I’m there Eds! I got you!”</p><p>Eddie’s head falls against Richie’s shoulder, his eyes half closed as he’s practically carried back to the parking lot. The pain in his chest increases for a moment and he takes in a sharp gasp, looking up towards Richie. However, instead of seeing the ginger haired man, he sees his own Richie, looking down at him worriedly and asking what was wrong.</p><p>He blinks once, seeing the ginger haired man again. Within the next few moments they’re at the car and Richie is helping lay him down in the back seat. </p><p>“Richie...”</p><p>“Shh it’s okay Eddie! I’m going to get you some help!” Richie falls quickly, trying to move away to shut the back door, however in one swift moment Eddie grabs Richie’s hand, breathing heavily. </p><p>“No... it’s.. it’s okay... this isn’t bad.. I’m... I’m going home.” </p><p>“What??”</p><p>“I can see my Richie... he’s calling me back... t-thank you.” </p><p>After the words leave Eddie a flash of bright light fills the car. Richie holds his hands up to shield himself from it. Only bringing them down once the light fades. </p><p>“Richie?” </p><p>Richie’s eyes widen and he quickly turns where the other Eddie once laid. Now replaced with his own Eddie, who’s smiling up at him happily. </p><p>“Eddie... Eddie!” Richie flings himself forwards. Wrapping his arms around Eddie’s middle, he didn’t care who saw, after all the situation they had just gone though, the uncertainty of not ever being able to see his best friend or husband again, all he cared about was that his Eddie was back. </p><p>“Are you okay? What happened? You’re not hurt are you??” Richie asks quickly, holding the other even tighter.</p><p>Eddie laughs quietly and wraps his arm around Richie. Shaking his head. “No your counterpart was very hospitable.” </p><p>“Fuck you know you’re gonna have to tell me all about it but that can wait, all I care about is that you’re home.” </p><p>Eddie laughs again and nods. Slowly pulling back to see Richie smiling shakily, tears in his eyes. Eddie smiles lovingly at him and sighs, giving Richie a small kiss before quietly says, “let’s go home.” In which Richie happily agrees. </p><p>...</p><p>As the light fades Richie looks down, his eyes widening as the blonde Eddie is now replaced with the brunette one. </p><p>“Eddie...” he mumbles, helping the man into a sitting position. Eddie was still a little disoriented, rubbing his head as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks around the room confused, not recognizing it at first until he turns, seeing Richie looking at him worriedly. </p><p>“Richie...” he goes to put a hand on The other mans cheek but stops when he sees that all the other losers were still in the room. He clears his throat, “uh... hi guys...” </p><p>With a swift motion the whole group crowds around Eddie, wrapping their arms around him tightly. Saying how glad they were that he was back. Eddie smiles and lets himself be held, even if right now all he wanted to do was talk to Richie about many things. Still, that could wait until they were alone. </p><p>“How did you get back??” Bill asks confused, gripping Eddie’s shoulder. </p><p>“I don’t know... I was just walking with that worlds Richie and then I felt a pain in my chest and was here.” </p><p>The losers begin rapidly asking questions, many of which Eddie doesn’t have the answers too, others he knew but just really didn’t want to answer. </p><p>“Hey guys...” he says quietly, the group quieting down and instantly turning their full attention to him. “I’m like, exhausted and a little nauseous, can we talk about this in the morning?” </p><p>The group look at each other before Bev steps towards and gently pushes Eddie’s hair out of his face. “Of course Eddie... I’ll help you to your room okay?” </p><p>Eddie nods and Beverly helps him to his feet, he glances at Richie one last time before he’s escorted out of the room and towards his own. </p><p>...</p><p>Richie couldn’t sleep that night for obvious reasons, he just stares at the ceiling wondering what the hell had happened today. He thinks about what the other Eddie had told him about giving love a chance, about trying to talk to Eddie about everything. </p><p>He didn’t know what he would say to him, a simple I love you didn’t seem like enough, but at the same time a long winded explanation seemed like too much. Richie groans and turns from his back onto his side. Grabbing his pillow and folding it over his face. Angry about not knowing what to do in this situation. </p><p>However as he’s sitting there in the dark, frustrated with himself, the door slowly creeks open. For a moment Richie just stays there, listening as the door closes again. Figuring it was just Bev or possibly Stan checking in on him. However a few moments later there’s a weight on the opposite side of the bed and someone’s hand is on Richie’s shoulder. Richie tenses up and quickly turns around, his heart was beating wildly in a panic at the thought of someone there to hurt him. But when he turns Eddie is there. Even in the dark Richie can see Eddie’s huge brown eyes. Looking at him nervously. </p><p>The two sit there for a moment, just staring at each other before slowly Eddie settles down against Richie’s side. His arm over the other mans chest and his head on his shoulder. Richie tenses up for a moment and then slowly wraps his own arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Intertwining his and Eddie’s fingers. </p><p>“So... we’re married in that universe.” Eddie says quietly. Closing his eyes and muzzling against Richie’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah...” Richie looks down at Eddie and bites his bottom lip, hoping all of this meant what he thought it did. </p><p>“You know... right before I came back to this world I promised the other Richie that I would talk to you about us... and once I promised that I would we back here.” </p><p>Richie’s eyes widen at this and he looks to Eddie surprised. “You know, I made a very similar promise right before the other Eddie left... you don’t think...”</p><p>“That we were shown a married version of ourselves so we would actually talk to each other about our feelings?” Eddie asks quietly. </p><p>“Yeah...” </p><p>“Who knows. For all we know some mythical space turtle that vomited up the universe decided to teach us a lesson by doing this.” </p><p>Richie laughs quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. “That’s ridiculous.” </p><p>“Who are we to judge considering Pennywise is a thing.” </p><p>“I guess you’re right.” Richie sighs and gently kisses the top of Eddie’s head. “So considering we both made that promise...” </p><p>“That means we both feel the same way.” Eddie nuzzled more against Richie, already starting to fall asleep against him.</p><p>Richie feels all the exhaustion of today hit him like a bag of bricks and he yawns loudly. However despite this he looks back down at Eddie and smiles. “Hey Eds?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I love you..”</p><p>“I love you too Richie..” </p><p>Richie smiles happily. Holding the love of his life in his arms, who in turn smiles and tightens his own hold around Richie. The two could figure out exactly what this all meant later. All that mattered in this moment was that Eddie was back, and that they loved each other so deeply. </p><p>All it took was a very smart married couple to help them figure that out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an idea I had late one night thinking about what would happen if the Eddie’s from the 2019 movie and the 1990 movie switched place. I mostly wrote it just because my best friend and I thought the concept was adorable and would be fun to write. So here it is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>